


Group fun at the Cloyster and Onix!

by Thatauthoryouhate



Series: The Cloyster and Onix [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blue Balls, Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/M, Furry, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: A return to the Cloyster and Onix, this time you meet a few of your fellow performers as you get involved in a kinkier performance.
Relationships: Reader/Lycanroc, Reader/Midnight Lycanroc
Series: The Cloyster and Onix [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708534
Kudos: 18





	Group fun at the Cloyster and Onix!

You are sitting opposite Elizabeth, a contract sitting on the desk between you. “So really a 50/50 split on the gate is a very good deal dearie.” She explains, tapping the piece of paper. “Yeah, I'm more wondering on the one show every two weeks part.” You state, voicing your thoughts. “To be frank, it's down to biology dearie. You need to rest between shows if we want to keep you firing heavy loads.” She explains easily, though you feel your cheeks reddening at her bluntness. “T-two weeks still seems like a long break.” You stammer your response. 

A chuckle escapes Elizabeth. “Well I thought you were interested in going forward with our auctions as well dearie, I was thinking of getting you to alternate your weeks. We can iron out that wrinkle next week.” She finishes with a wink. That answers satisfies you enough and you feel ready to commit to the deal. Grabbing a pen you put ink to paper. Elizabeth eagerly grabs the contract and files it away.

“Excellent, now for the next three months you're an official performer!” She cheers and her excitement is infectious. “So when is my start date?” You ask. “Tomorrow, I've already got a show on the books but I can squeeze you in.” She reveals, tapping her fingers along her desk. The lack of information is unnerving but you trust Elizabeth and say your goodbyes.

The next day and you meet Elizabeth at the entrance of the club. After a brief exchange of pleasantries, she leads you through the maze that is the Cloyster and Onix. You arrive at a dressing room different to those you've been to before and you begin to question once more just how big this place is. “So today you'll be part of our group show, just because I feel it's better to experience one now rather than later.” She begins and though it is a surprise to hear, you can't fault her logic. “These usually involve a bit of acting but it's quite trivial, you just focus on the Pokémon you're partnered with.” She finishes her explanation. 

“Can you tell me what Pokémon I'll be with beforehand?” You ask cautiously. “Surprises are more fun.” She answers before pouting at the expression on your face. “Oh alright dearie, today I've got a lovely Lycanroc for you.” She reveals. You crack a grin, that didn't sound too bad. 

The door to the dressing room suddenly opens and you glance in its direction. A woman with blue hair who looks the spitting image of the woman you saw in the Arcanine photo on your initial visit enters. Behind her is another woman of similar height. Most noticeable is her sharp blonde hair, currently tied up. “Excellent timing girls, This is your third for today's show!” She introduces you in her usual cheerful fashion.

The two women stare at you for a moment. “A guy?” The blonde asks with a hint of excitement. “I thought it was a joke when my regulars started talking about us getting a man.” The blue haired girl chimes in. “N-nice to meet you both.” You manage to fumble out. “Well dearie, this is Jenny.” She points to the blue haired woman who offers a thumbs up. “And Monique.” She points to the blonde who waves lightly. “Now, I'll be back in five-minutes to help with last-minute preparations. You three get changed and give dearie here a quick run-down.” She waves casually as she leaves you alone with the two women.

Jenny begins to unbutton her shirt, revealing the comfortable bra holding up her sizeable bust. You look away to give some privacy, earning a giggle from Monique. “We're about to get fucked in front of a bunch of strangers together, we don't mind some ogling.” She teases you and begins to remove her own top, her chest is not as sizeable as Jenny's but you catch yourself staring all the same. You shake your head and snap back to your senses, you decide to follow suit and begin to remove your own clothes. 

Soon enough all three of you stand naked in the dressing room. You can feel the women's eyes examining you and took the liberty to do the same. Jenny has a well toned body, her stomach defined by her six-pack abs. Her arms and legs are well tones as well, she must take good care of herself. Drifting downwards and you note how the carpets do indeed match the drapes, her bushy pubes obscuring the top of her womanhood. Your eyes drift over to Monique and her body is almost the polar opposite of Jenny's. She has little muscle definition and her stomach is smooth, notably she is completely shaven. 

A cough from the doorway and all three of you drop your appreciative stares and look to the returning Elizabeth. She stood there wearing a regal yellow dress accompanied by an expensive looking crown on her head. “Yes I know you're all stunning.” She compliments. “Now who wants to prep dearie? Or do I get that privilege?” She asks.

“I'll do it.” Jenny volunteers, causing the older woman to pout though she does not object. “Bend over dearie and Jenny will take care of you then.” Elizabeth instructs. You hesitantly heed her instructions and bend forward, exposing your back door to the women present. You hear a pumping sound followed by some squelching. A moment later and a hand rests on your cheek, gently spreading you open. Something wet prods at your ring and you rightly assume it is Jenny's finger. Her finger slowly gains entry and begins to delve deeper inside of you, coating your insides with the lubricant. 

She gently thrusts her finger as far as it can go in and back out of you causing your dick to harden and a light moan to escape from your lips. “So cute.” Elizabeth observes. “I think that will have to be enough if we don't want dearie here to finish before he can get on stage.” She says with a chuckle. You feel Jenny's finger leave you and your backside twitches at its now emptiness.

You stand back up and turn to face Elizabeth, your cheeks slippery with lube. “Show-time sweeties, I'll be out there today so just play along with the scene.” She explains and you gulp nervously. You trust Elizabeth an awful lot in the sense you're sure she wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. Still the lack of details is shifty to say the least. 

Elizabeth leads you the short distance to the new stage's entrance. “You wait here until you hear me say 'Bring out the convicts' Alright sweetie?” She asks and you nod your understanding. She disappears through the curtain. “Bring out the convicts?” You ask quietly. “We're doing a bit of role-play for the show, have you not done that yet?” Monique asks back and you shake your head. “Probably skated by just having these.” Jenny comments, giving your balls a gentle squeeze.

“Oh give him some slack.” Monique argues and Jenny rolls her eyes, focusing back on the curtain in front of you. “So what do I do?” You inquire, the Butterfree returning to your stomach. “Just go where Elizabeth shows you and you'll be fine, the crowd's not here for a Diantha level performance.” Monique explains, it does calm you down a little but not entirely. “One of us will help you if you mess it up.” Jenny states.

You did not have any more time to let nervousness sink in as you hear Elizabeth's magic words. Jenny is the first through the curtains and you follow closely behind. The stage unlike before is larger in its size and lit up in a way that obscures the crowd from view. 

Your eye is drawn to the devices on stage that Elizabeth stands beside. Two sets of stocks that would force the user on all fours face each other. Between the two but further back on the stage is a table, slightly angled so whoever lies on it will be shown off to the crow. Shackles which are designed to restrain all four limbs are noticeable atop of it. You gulp nervously as you wonder which device is intended for your use. 

Elizabeth grabs Jenny by the hand first and leads her to one of the stocks. Elizabeth unlocks the device and opens it up. Jenny gets on all fours and willingly rests her head and hands in place. Elizabeth gently closes the stock around the willing woman and locks it closes, trapping her. Elizabeth then runs a teasing touch down the trapped woman's spine, eliciting a shudder from her. Her hand drifts down to a more intimate area and she teases the woman with a finger before moving it away. She leaves the woman for a moment, fetching a smaller portable stockade though this one only had two holes. The reason became clear as the older woman spreads Jenny's feet apart and rests them on the open device. With a quick click, Jenny's feet were now bound too. 

From your view-point you can not see much but it is clear that Jenny's holes must be on display to anyone who gets behind her. With a light slap on Jenny's toned behind, Elizabeth leaves her be and approaches you and Monique. She takes Monique this time and guides her to the table, where she dutifully lays down on it. All of her is on display to the room. With purpose Elizabeth walks her way around the table, locking the clasps around Monique's ankles and wrists with practised ease. Unlike with Jenny, Elizabeth leaves Monique in place with no teasing and strides back over to you.

She stops in front of you and holds out her hand. You take it and allow her to guide you towards the remaining stock. You wait for her to open it up and once she has you slowly lower yourself your knees. After a moment of hesitation you lower your neck to rest upon the largest indent. You will your wrists to do likewise in the smaller dents either side. Once you are in place, Elizabeth lowers the rest of the stocks and with a click locks you in place. 

You are forced to either look down at the floor or up towards Jenny. You opt to look at the face of the likewise trapped woman. She's looking back at you and gives you a wink. “Ladies, today we have some repentant convicts willing to pay off their debts to society by servicing some of my lovely Pokémon.” Elizabeth decrees, earning a chorus of cheers and scattered cat-calls from the crowd. 

“For our cat-burglar here we have Monty with his monster cock!” She announces, slapping the blue-haired Jenny on the behind once more earning a squeak. A red flash lights up behind the woman but you can not tell what Pokémon it is from your angle. “'Goro” The Pokémon roars and you shudder. That sounds like a Pangoro, causing you to fear slightly for Jenny's safety. She must sense you're worry and she mouths something to you, though you can't quite make out what. Either way you have to assume she can handle it and force a smile.

“For our peeping Jill here we have Lenny, the cunnilingus maestro.” Elizabeth reveals. “Lucky girl.” She murmurs. From the corner of your eye you see another red light. You shift your head to get a better look and you can just make out a short pink Pokémon blocking your view of Monique's muff. “Liki-Liki” The Pokémon cries as it shivers in anticipation of what's to come. 

“Last but not least we have a petty thief, who will be ravished by Io, our lovely futa wolf.” Elizabeth finishes her introductions and you hear the signature sound of a Pokéball opening behind you. You feel a paw lightly pat your buttocks and you shiver slightly at the touch. 

“Looks like my darling Pokémon are raring to go. Well dig in!” Elizabeth commands and walks away from centre stage. You begin to mentally prepare yourself for Io's actions but are distracted by the sound of constant moaning coming from Monique. A quick glance and you see the back of the Lickitung's head pressed right up to the woman, its slight motions showing it is hard at work. 

A deeper moan snaps your gaze back to Jenny. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is stuck in a constant oh shape. Your cock aches, wanting to fill up her mouth and fuck her throat. Your fantasy and view is blocked by the furry red and white legs of Io. You gulp nervously as she steps closer to your face. A paw parts the fur around her crotch, revealing her bright red cock which sits just above her moist womanhood. 

You are unable to move forward and lavish attention on her and she must realise this as she shuffles awkwardly closer to you. Her cock slaps onto your face, the base resting on your nose. You assume this means she wants some attention on her feminine half and you stick out your tongue to fulfil that need. You flick your tongue teasingly along her fleshy folds and her legs noticeably shiver. She begins to pant at your tongues long and soft movements. 

She is yet to leave and so you continue your oral ministrations, teasing her twat with your tongue. She pistons her hips forward, causing her cock to bounce as she practically demands you plunge your tongue deeper inside. You have no choice but to oblige forcing her slit open with the tip of your tongue and running your it along her inner folds. She lets out a blood curdling howl that freezes you in place and her woman hood visibly twitches. Her feminine half must not get as much attention as he masculine you surmise as she pulls away from you. Her manhood now noticeably dripping pre. 

Io disappears from view and you're no sure where to until something wet begins to probe up your crack, it is too flat and thick to be the Lycanroc's cock so you quickly work out it must be her tongue. Io licks back downwards next, prompting you to bite your lower lip in an attempt to suppress any moans 

Io does not relent her teasing and changes tact. You feel the tip of her tongue poke your entrance before teasing its way just inside of you. It feel strange yet pleasant and as she retreats her tongue you lose yourself and let out a sultry moan. Io lets out a soft growl and withdraws her muzzle from your behind, your moan must have awakened a need in her. 

You stay locked in place with nothing to focus on but the lewd faces Jenny pulls. You hear Io shuffle about behind you and you know her rocket shaped cock will fill your cheeks shortly causing your ring to twitch with anticipation. You feel Io's member slide and nestle between your cheeks. Your face reddens as she simply rests it there. “Arceus save me!” Jenny yells from her place, scrunching her face in a pained expression. The stocks around her shaking with force as you assume Monty is beginning to fuck the woman mercilessly. 

Io begins to pump her hips now, her cock sliding effortlessly along your crack. Your own cock twitches with every thrust and you silently wish for her to fill you already. You swear she read your mind as she repositions with her thrust forward and slips inside your cheeks to push past your entrance. You let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden insertion which morphs into a slutty moan of appreciation as she pistons herself in and out of you. 

“Ly-Ly-Ly.” Io grunts in rhythm with her thrusts, enjoying your hole tightening around her length. You feel a claw dig into your hip and you whimper lightly. It does not deter her as her speed continues. Ragged breaths leave the Lycanroc and you feel the cock inside of you begin to slicken. Suddenly she stops her thrusting and her seed flows freely from her, filling your insides with Pokémon cum. As her cock shoots more of her hot seed, her member starts to swell in size locking her in place. A pained whimper escapes from her as she tries to withdraw herself from you, sending a jolt of pain through you as well. 

Her ballooned cock prevents her from escaping and it cause you both agony when she attempts to force herself free. After her third attempt she gives up. You feel her weight lay onto your back and her petite breasts noticeably pushing into you, moving in rhythm with her heavy breaths. She is both soft and warm due to her fur, which thankfully is still unsullied. You feel her affectionately licking the back of your neck sending shivers through you. Forced to wait out her knot dies down you focus on Jenny's mixed expression once more, who seems to be used to the Pangoro's huge size at this point. 

The stocks holding her continue to shake violently as she groans in a mixture of both pain and ecstasy. A sharp cry escapes her lips and you hear a sloshing sound from behind her. Her cry slowly dies down and the shaking stops. You hear an audible pop from behind her shortly followed by the sound of a Pokéball recalling its occupant. Jenny lets her head and neck rest on the stock while she closes her eyes. You can't fault her for needing a break. 

It suddenly occurs to you that Monique is not making any noise and you chance a glance towards her. Io grunts at your movement and you feel a twinge of pain yourself. It turns out that the table that Monique was shackled to is now empty, she must have been escorted off after the Lickitung got her off. You hear a click and you look at Jenny once more, prompting a louder grunt from Io this time as you wince. 

You see Elizabeth freeing Jenny from her bonds, though the woman continues to rest there. Clearly she's not up to moving just yet. Your view is obscured by the sight of Elizabeth's dress. “Sorry dearie, should have done this earlier.” She apologises as she ruffles your hair. You don't object, quite enjoying the show of affection. You hear the signature sound of a Pokéball and the knot blocking your ass-hole vanishes, the cum inside you sliding towards your entrance, beginning to leak out. 

Your bonds are unlocked and the older woman helps you to your feet. The cum inside you dripping down your leg and showing no signs of stopping. You hear a wolf-whistle from the audience but pay it no mind. Elizabeth wraps her arms around you in a hug, placing her lips by your ear. “If you could help Jenny to the back that would be grand dearie.” She whispers and you understand, she quickly disengages from you. 

Although your gait is slightly off as you're not used to being penetrated in such a way, you walk towards Jenny. You squat down and wince as your freshly abused hole is still sensitive. You power through, hooking one of Jenny's arms over your shoulder. She is compliant and helps you by standing up, surprising you by her activeness. It's hard to miss the massive amount of cum leaking from her snatch but you do not comment, focusing your attention instead on guiding the pair of you to the curtain.

You both make it out back with no accidents. Monique looks at the pair of you with concern. “Shower's running for you both.” She reveals and you steer your colleague towards the shower at the back of the dressing room, the reason for them being there now evident. You let Jenny go first, leaving her alone in the stall but not before she dares you to share. You decline the offer and decide to wait your turn. 

It must have been ten minutes when Jenny finally exits the stall, looking more with it than before. “All yours.” She states, walking in the direction of Monique. You enter the stall and take your time you wash yourself, narrowly resisting the urge to finish yourself off. You take extra care in washing out your ass-hole, noticing how much Io stretched you. You're sure it will go back to normal on its own but a little worry creeps into the back of your mind. 

You're now as clean as you're going to get and leave the stall. Unlike Jenny you have the decency to wrap a towel around your crotch as you rejoin the others. Jenny is now far more lively, almost as if she didn't just get stretched out by a Pangoro. “Hey, good job newbie!” She cheers as she spots you, almost a complete 180 from her attitude earlier and you say as much. “Just teasing the rookie.” She admits, giving you another wink. “Hey, if you ever want to collab' again I'd be interested.” She confesses, looking at you hopefully. 

“Yeah, I'm not as hardcore as you two but I don't mind adding a side-piece to a show for you.” Monique chimes in, her cheeks showing a hint of a blush. “Maybe next time we should get drilled together by a two-dicked Pokémon” Jenny muses and is quickly lost to any further conversation. Monique simply giggles, leading you to assume this isn't the first time the woman has gotten lost in such fantasies. “She'll be like this for a while now, anyway don't worry about us. Go see Elizabeth about your cut and hopefully we'll see each-other again.” She says with a wave which you return.

You quickly dry yourself and re-dress before heading off to meet with Elizabeth.

You find yourself sitting opposite the owner of the club once more, fidgeting in place as you struggle to sit comfortably. Elizabeth giggles. “That'll pass by this evening dearie.” She offers and while not ideal you're relieved it will actually pass. “Now, you want your share right?” She asks rhetorically as she produces a large stack of Poké-dollars. “50-50 is your contract, same as Jenny's so you'll actually only be getting 30% this time dearie.” She reveals and your face scrunches up showing your displeasure. “Now now, we make a lot more money when we have multiple performers so don't threat over it.” She chastises you as she separates out another stack money. “600,000 Poké is still substantial.” She tells you, offering you the smaller pile of cash. 

You took the money and offer a thanks. “Of course dearie, now don't forget to come back next week for us to sort out auctioning you off.” She mentions. “If it still interests you of course.” She hastily adds and you nod. Despite the unexpected side-effects of today's partner, you still want to experience more. 

You stand up to leave. With no warning or shame Elizabeth cups you balls through your clothes. “I'll make sure you get to cum next time too” She promises before licking her lips seductively. You inwardly admit that having some fun with the older woman sounds more enticing every time you visit. “Take care now dearie.” Elizabeth taunts as she lets go of your package. You exit the room with your cock once again painfully erect, making your way to the exit.

You begin to make a mental list of Pokémon you want to fuck in the future and wonder if Elizabeth can accommodate specific requests, especially as she has made it clear she wants you to enjoy yourself here. Something to think about when you negotiate your next deal.


End file.
